Ark 10 Episode 16: The Good Doc and Kana
'The Good Doc and Kana (1)' (12 / 29 / 2013) This episode takes place after Kana and Keyo's fight in the Grand Martial Arts Federation's second tournament. '~Log~ ' Diversity: The hospital doors to the emergency department burst open, a series of Paramedics rushing in with Kana on the stretcher. They wheeled her into the largest and closest of the exam rooms, which hung a large "1" outside of the room by the door and Code light. Inside was already waiting a doctor- the Dr. Akasawa as she slipped on her lab coat and a set of light blue nitrile gloves. She had already hung a bag of normal saline and set aside a syringe of Oxycodone for the pain. As the woman was brought right under the light and moved her over to the bed, keeping her strapped to a plastic backboard, Dr. Akasawa quickly shooed them out. After them came in a set of two people with a portable X-Ray machine and they began to take a few pictures from her head down to her ankles to assess the skeletal damage before they left the room to the get the results. Michiko moved to Kana's side and turned her right arm with the antecubital point (inner elbow) upwards, tying a blue rubber band around her upper arm and sliding a 20g IV needle into her AC. Successful on her first try, she went on and put a tegraderm over the needle and then set up the IV loop and tubing, and started her on saline and painkillers. She then reached over to the woman's chest and began to unstrap her. Once Kana was unstrapped and the bed's rails were pulled up, she reached to her chest and began to rub vertically along the woman's middle chest (called a sternum rub) which often rouses people from unconsciousness far faster than a tap or shaking them (mostly because it's a very sore, achy feeling right over a bundle of nerves). "Miss Kana?" The doc said as she brushed back her midnight and raven hair, her soft and angular features a bit apathetic but her amaranth lips gently pinned in a kind expression as her unique eyes of amber faded to azure studied her and waited to see if she would wake while X-ray gathered their results. Akali: + Kana faded in and out of conciousness, hearing shouts and several other noises as she was taken out of the arena. She smiled sheepishly and sighed. "Good job, keyth.. You knocked the shit outta me.. hehe.." She fell back to unconciousness... And then she heard her name called out. She shook her head and ground at the slight pain but it dispersed, bliking a few times as she focused on another lady. "Hmm..? Holy shit where... Oh yeah. I'm at a hospital...." She shifted slightly and sighed, resting her head against the pillow and yawned. "So wassup, Doc? What's wrong with me? I know I broke some bones..." + Diversity: "Good evening Miss Kana." Michiko offered her a brief but sweet smile. "I'm Dr. Akasawa. You're pretty busted up, I must tell you." Her eyes studied the woman who had already been covered by a sheet but had not been given a gown yet considering her clothes had been cut off via trauma shears. "I'm waiting on the exact results from X-Ray which will be here in just a few minutes, but so far I'm supposing you've got a fracture somewhere in your lumbar spine and a pretty nasty open fracture in your right arm. Nothing that can be fixed though, and I'll make sure you make a quick recovery." She would then reach up and tap her gloved fingertip against the IV rack. "How's your pain on a scale of one to ten, one being no pain and ten being the worst pain of your life?" Akali: + She closed her eyes and sighed. "Nice to meet you, Dr. The pain? Probably a 5. It's right in between." She wiggled her fingers on her left hand and shook her head and winced. "Overall, I'm pretty good... Though I can't wait to get out of here..." She though back to the fight and luaghed a bit even though it hurt like hell. It was pretty fun.. Exhilerating kinda. "Juuuust wait Keyth..." + Diversity: Michiko chuckled and bowed her head. "Well, I'll assure you recover quickly enough. Let's just get those results." And just on time a nurse entered the room carrying a clipboard, and waved for Michiko to come out. "Excuse me." Dr. Akasawa was gone about fifteen minutes, but when she returned she had a few things in tow on top of a medicine cart. She rolled up beside Kana and offered her another brief, charismatic smile before she began to speak. "So the results are back. You've got a full fracture of your mid-radius and mid-ulna, and a hairline lumbar spinal fracture- but your spinal column is still in place miraculously enough. Just a little more pressure and you would've had a nerve pinched in the process and that would've kept you here. But for what you've got, I can send you home... Trusting that you'll follow my advice of course." She held up an odd looking but sleek contraption first. Luckily modern medicine was far greater than the early 21st century. "This is a back brace. You just hook it around your waist and it'll align with your back. It's designed to fit under your clothes and allow you a full range of motion. I'll put it on before you leave, and I don't want you removing it until you return with your follow-up appointment. This-" She held up another object. "Is an arm splint. We're going to get this one on you versus that barbaric thing the medics applied, and you won't take this off until the follow-up appointment either. It's also designed to fit under sleeves or clothing if you like." She put both braces down and opened up the drawers of the medicine cart and pulled out some gauze and things, starting to clean the minor wounds along her body and then getting to the arm. "Brace yourself, I'm going to attempt to put your bones back into alignment." She held her arm near the elbow and near the wrist, on each side of the break and waited for Kana to say it was okay. But her eyes were on the break, sharper than normal vision studying the fracture style and the open wound which wasn't bleeding badly at all like many assumed a broken arm might. Akali: + She nodded and waited until she came back, her full attention on the doctor. She listened and almost jumped for joy if it hadnt been the case to where her body was like a broken doll. "No worries, Doctor. I'll do as told." She sat quietly as the doctor cleaned her wounds, wincing slightly and biting her lip. "Yeah.. s-sure..." This is going to hurt like hell... + Diversity: Michiko- before doing so- paused and reached up to the medicine cart to grab another syringe of narcotic painkillers. She then injected it into her IV, and put the needle aside before realigning her hands on either side of the break. "Three- two-" She didn't get to one, she pulled her hands in opposite directions and pushed down, causing the bones to be pulled apart, then pushed back into the arm, and once she released slowly the bones would sit back at one another. This way she didn't make things worse by pushing them back in, but at the same time it would surely hurt more the way she did it. She stepped back and grabbed the gauze, prepared to hear screams or seething or curse words as she soaked the gauze with saline and began to clean the heavy gash where the bones had once been protruding before beginning to stitch it up. But by now the pain medicine would be quickly evaporating the agony. Akali: + She thrashed in the bed and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! AAAAAAAAAGH! WHY? WHY!!" She kicked the sheets off of the bed, ignoring every other god damned pain in her body, cringing and holding her arm once the doctor had finsihed with it, shaking violently. "N-ngh... No more...." The pain easily subsided from the pain killers. "That's some strong shit... Hehehe.. Oi..." + Diversity: The hiss of the curtain being jerked over was heard as Michiko assured that no one could see the now flailing naked Kana. She peered over the woman with no sense of shame or timidness at seeing human anatomy. It was a body, it was meant for her to work on, and she had rarely ever been spurred of sexual attraction to a man or a woman. It took extra work to make Michiko see anything but a creature when she looked at people's bare forms. She stepped around and pulled a set of cheap scrubs from another cabinet and sat them on the counter, letting one of the bed railings down and gesturing for the nude woman. "I'm going to reach behind you and put the back brace on. Then the arm brace, and after that I'll write you a prescription for pain medicine and something to help your body heal faster. Afterwards, you get your discharge instructions and can go home. How's that sound?" She said grabbing a single curved black rod that when turned on snapped out a series of small curved wires with tiny lights on the ends. Akali: + She nodded and sat up, not even caring if she was ass naked anymore. She let go of her arms and groaned as she moved her broken arm around. "I just wanna go to sleep..." She said and made one of these " e~o" face. + Diversity: The look Michiko was given made her chuckle as she reached around the woman regardless and pressed the cool metal against her spine. It tangled around her, a slender and sleek device that locked itself on and scanned her back to see where she needed the most support. After that, Michiko quickly put on a similar brace upon her arm though it was not as high-tech. Afterward she backed up and gestured to her. "You can go if you like. On your way out, there's a booklet of discharge instructions. I don't know if you'll take it, so I'll read you the right act before you go. Too much strain on your arm, it won't heal right and you won't fight with it again. Too much strain on your back, and the fracture grows- you'll lose control of your legs... Take care of yourself, I'll have your pain meds shipped to your tournament hotel room in the next two hours." Akali: + Kana let out a soft sigh as the doctor had pladed the back and arm brace on her. She got up to her feet and sighed heavily, almost stumbling over. She felt like a robot now. Nodding at the doctor's words, she looked down at herself and... uhm... Well she was still ass naked. "So.. uhm.. Can I get like a shirt? Or boob bandages? Maybe something to cover my ass too Doc?" + Diversity: Michiko pointed to the scrubs she'd set on the counter a few minutes prior. "Those should fit you. I know mint green might not be your color, but it'll get you back to your room in decency." The doctor offered her a smile and slipped around the bed to pick them up off of the counter and set them on the foot of her bed for her. At that moment her pager began to blink and beep and she would step out of the room. "Farewell and take care Miss Kana." Akali: + She picked up the scrubs and slid it over her head, wincing just a bit and then waved at the doctor as she left the room. she exited a few seconds later and almost ran into Uwasa as he ran down the corridor, nearly toppling over her. "Kana, babes, you alright? When that son of a bitch gets out of that arena I'm gonna- " She put a finger up to his lips and silenced him. He stared back at her and held his breath. "I'm fine, and no, you can leave Keyth alone. He just... showed me a good time.. A really brutal and painfully good time, now let's go back to the fights so i can watch mroe blood spill that's not my own." She took Uwasa by the hand adn he smiled, instead of letting ehr walk, he lifted her up into his arms and she didn't fight him as he carried her back to the GMAF's arena where the other guys sat at the entrance and nearly tackled her. "Kaaaawnaaaaa. We thought you were deeead!" All three of them had snot coming out of their noses and tear stains on their cheeks and Kana forced down a bit of bile that wanted to come out from the monstrous sight. "I'm.. i'm fine.. Just.. I needa change. I look retarded in these scrubs." All of them laughed. "That's my Lady of the Night. Even when beat senseless, you still care about your fashion sense. " Her punched Uwasa in the chest and made her way to her room, slipping out of the scrubs and pulling on a red top, slim black pants and red converse, opening the door only to find a group of kids in front of her door. "Uh..." She got cut off my a little girl. "Oh my gosh, it's the lady od the Night! Sqqueeee!" And it was followed by more squeals of delight. Kana pushed her way through teh sea of kids and bumped into Uwasa and friends again. "Still lookin' good, Kana.." She nodded and sighed, looking back up at the screen. "So who's fighting now..?" + Category:Ark 10 Category:GMAF2